


Killing Me Softly

by rosewell893



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewell893/pseuds/rosewell893
Summary: A three week relationship feels like months for Colin Robinson, who suffers through physical side-effects due to his new girlfriend's ways.
Relationships: Colin Robinson/Evie Russell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Blind Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend that you watch the episodes Werewolf Feud and Ancestry before reading this, if you haven't seen them already. Certain elements in this fic reference quotes from those episodes.

Colin Robinson couldn't believe his luck. There she stood, Evie Russell, his energy vampire lady, by his side, holding his hand as they strode down the small aisles of their hunting ground. _Their_ hunting ground. That sounded good. The thought brought a proud smirk to Colin's lips.

Out of all the things he could've imagined happening on that one night of confrontation, becoming known as a lover to his competition was not one of them. Neither could he ever imagine the feelings he could feel for another person; compassion, selflessness, empathy. These emotions were the perfect contrast of what he consumed on a daily basis, and were completely against his nature, but he felt them and acted on them. This rebellious attitude didn't come without setbacks, however.

Every little look of concern or worry at her shows put on for sympathy from the cattle in the office, every little nudge of assistance given to help her milk her prey ate him alive on the inside. Quite literally.

Even so, he soldiered on through the clenching pain he felt in his stomach and limb muscles, because he really cared for Evie, and he was her boyfriend. That's what boyfriends do. Support their girlfriends.

Colin Robinson twisted his face into a grimace and hissed through his teeth when a gripping wave of pain planted itself within his stomach and shot bolts through his limbs, making him stop in his tracks. Evie felt the tug of resistance on her hand, making her turn her gaze toward Colin, who had placed his hand on his stomach.

"Colin? What's wrong?" Evie asked, a concerned look in her eye.

Colin looked at her, pain clear in his eyes. Luckily, they were in a spot where his co-workers couldn't see them. The woman would've used his episode as a means to drain energy by making a big scene and pretending to fall apart, and then he really would've been in trouble. This was one of the aspects of dating Evie that he hadn't enjoyed, being used as a tool for draining. He could never tell when she was being genuine, because he couldn't read her emotions.

Though, as he looked into her eyes, dark and big and twinkling from the fluorescent lights that shined overhead, all doubt seemed to melt from his mind. Something in him called out to whatever resided in those endless brown pools, and it wasn't aligned with his best interests. Whether it was just his imagination or the deep, inner loneliness he kept crushed at the bottom of his mind finally reaching out and taking helm of his thought process, he was unsure. Though he was definitely sure that whenever he thought of walking away for his own sake, those orbs of doom would pull him back in with the unspoken promise of eternal companionship his lonely heart so desperately yearned for.

Colin Robinson let go of his stomach, as the pain had subsided, but still ached. It was bearable now. He let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding with a grunt-like noise, and tried to straighten his face as best as he could.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he responded, in a breathy voice, "just a rib cramp. No biggie."

She gave a relieved smile before tugging on his hand, signalling that she wanted to continue walking. Colin gave her a warm smile as he stepped forward, continuing their work environment stroll. 

"You know, Colin, I've been thinking about something," Evie said, looking off into space, a thoughtful look in her eye. Colin glanced at her, admiring the way the fluorescent lights made her subtle brown freckles pop against her pale skin. She continued once she knew she'd captured his attention, "our little stroll has been nice, but, how about we move to a more romantic setting?"

Colin stopped walking and turned towards Evie, pushing up his glasses that had fallen to the base of his nose. "You mean, like, for a date?" he asked, in a very neutral tone that just barely shrouded his excitement. 

She nodded enthusiastically, smile beaming wide as ever. "Yes! I know the perfect restaurant for us to go to, you'll love it."

Colin couldn't help the small grin that involuntarily grew on his face. Evie's smile was contagious, at least to him. Though they've never kissed, it was as if their mouths moved as one.

"Okay, then, just give me the address, and we can, uh, set up a time."

Evie grabbed a small pen and a note from the pocket in her cardigan and wrote down the address on it, then handed it to Colin, who read the contents out loud.

"The Italiano, huh? Have you read the reviews on this place?"

Evie gave a slow nod. "Yes. Lots of unsatisfied customers. Long waiting times. Cold food," her once sweet smile grew into one of mischief and excitement as she listed off the ways of which the sweetest of energies could be conjured. 

Colin Robinson could feel a drip of drool start to fall out from his bottom lip as he looked up at her with hungry eyes from the small, white note. "Oh, shit."

Evie gave a nod in agreement. "'Oh, shit', indeed."

Colin cleared his throat and used his hand to wipe away the spit from his lip that had already dripped onto his beige sweater-vest. He tucked the card into his pants pocket.

"So, uh, does eight tonight sound good to you?" he suggested, a very slight tremble in his voice.

She returned her wide, friendly smile as she nodded once again in response.

Colin Robinson felt a flutter of butterflies manifest itself in his stomach region amidst the acidic afterburn from his earlier episode. He felt as if he were in some cliche romance movie that he would ramble on about to an uninterested soul to feed off of them. This time was very different, for he felt like the prey now.

Evie walked up to him and brushed the ghost of a kiss against Colin's left cheek, snapping the energy vampire out of one trance-like state and into a completely different one. One that had him paralyzed under the woman's adoring gaze as she traced over his face with her eyes.

"I'll see you later, then, Colin Robinson."

She departed with a wink and a wave, the latter Colin reciprocated. Once he was certain she had left the area, he attended to the warmth that had pooled in his touched cheek with his previously-raised hand.

This was all very bizarre to him. No one had ever made him unfold with such simple gestures like she had, nor had he ever suffered through such anguish just to be around someone before she came into his life. He knew very well that a relationship like this wasn't good for a creature of his type, but he could only hope that they would find a way to lighten his load, for chances of couplings like these were very slim for energy vampires like him, and he wished to stay by her side for a very, very long time.

Colin Robinson whipped his cellphone from one pocket and retrieved the small note from the other. He found the phone number for the restaurant written in neat handwriting just below the address, and dialed the number.

"Hello. I'd like to make a reservation for 8:00 PM."


	2. Going Under

The restaurant was fairly busy, for such low reviews it had gotten on Yelp, Colin Robinson hadn't expected the place to be so populated. He wasn't mad at it, though. One might as well be mad at an all-you-can-eat buffet for having more food than previously anticipated. Fresh disappointment was such a treat, as well.

After they nibbled on their appetizer, or rather, the very polite waiter who was simply trying to do his job, they decided it was time for the main course.

Colin Robinson rubbed his hands together and smiled wide. "Which one should we drain, first?" he asked Evie, who sat across from him.

Evie scanned the room for potential prey. A man who had ordered his drink twenty minutes ago reeked of aggravation, a family of four whose order was messed up, the mother was very angry, though one didn't have to be an energy vampire to see the very unpleased expression she shot at every waiter within ten feet of her family's table. There was also another couple who sat at a table over from themselves, whose food was cold, even after waiting half-an-hour for it. Their combined energies were ones of disappointment, but were very watered-down compared to the other two options.

Evie motioned to the family with her eyes, making Colin turn his attention towards them. He could sense the mother's aggravated energy as if she were sitting next to him. The strong scent made his mouth water like a hound being offered a raw cut of steak.

He locked his gaze onto the woman, then inhaled slowly and deeply, feeling the energy flowing towards him. Once he got a taste on the tip of his tongue, he guzzled it down greedily. The feeling of such pure energy hitting him after a week of just barely getting by on Evie's leftovers was nearly orgasmic, which was evident by the way he balled his fist into the tablecloth and his eyes rolled back. The energy poured into his stomach, relieving the ache that had been gnawing at his insides as an antibiotic would relieve the pain from an infected wound.

The sudden drain of energy made the mother slump over onto the table, prompting her husband to place his hand on her shoulder and ask if she was alright. There was no response, of course. She was out cold.

Colin came back down from the high of feeding with a wide and satisfied smile, the bright blue glow that donned his already clear blue eyes fading back to his regular color. Once his vision cleared and he returned to reality, he could see Evie smiling at him with dark eyes, an expression he returned with great enthusiasm.

"Was she tasty?" Evie asked, in a hushed tone just loud enough to be heard over the chatter in the dining area.

"Yes, very," Colin replied, as he released the now partially-crumpled tablecloth and attempted to smooth out the wrinkles with his hand, "though, I could go for round two. Or ten."

"That's a shame," she said innocently, with a fake pout on her lips. Colin gave her a look of confusion. What the hell did that mean?

His thoughts were cut short when she suddenly shot up onto her feet, making the chair behind her drag backward with a loud screech sound that alerted the attention of most of the dining area to their table. As if that wasn't enough, she slammed her hands on the table for good measure.

"HOW COULD YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU?!" screamed Evie, who was sobbing without a tear in her eyes. Those eyes also gave a twinkle of blue along her irises that only he could sense, being the closest to her in the room. He sighed to himself. He would play along. For now.

Colin Robinson shrunk a little bit under her imposing stance, trying to look awkward and uncomfortable, but returned that secret playful look, which prompted her to keep going.

Him doing this didn't prevent the sharp pin-needle pricking he felt around his stomach that he hid with a bite of his bottom lip.

"MY MOTHER JUST DIED AND NOW YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!"

Colin Robinson felt the aroma of the energy in the room alter from sweet and tangy to a sour milk-like scent that stuck in the back of his throat. He gave a look of disgust that he couldn't keep at bay.

The lack of continued berating caused Colin Robinson to peer up at her from under his facade, and the vision he found was captivating. She stood high over him, her eyes that once twinkled with blue highlights were now set with the deep red of feeding, and the golden light that emitted from the lamp that hung above their table gave her an angelic glow that accentuated the freelance hairs that stuck out around her head.

Colin found that he couldn't look away from the woman in front of him, for those eyes that pull him in every time had done what they did best once again, but this time they didn't completely drown out his entire mind. He began to feel a small tinge of anger in the back of his head. Anger that arose from the fact that Evie continued to steal the majority of their food, and on top of that, use him as a means to get it. She knew what she was doing, as she would shoot him little looks here and there that weren't of the playful nature, and she also knew how head over heels the energy vampire was for her. That was why she did it, because she knew she could get away with it.

The angel of doom disappeared before his very eyes as Evie Russell ran out of the dining room, sobbing with her hands over her dry eyes. The sudden change of scenery snapped him out of his thoughts and back into the now, which consisted of a room full of humans who stared at him with judgmental and disapproving looks.

Colin Robinson found Evie standing on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, checking her reflection in the mirror of her compact, looking bright and fulfilled. 

Colin Robinson took a deep breath and called out to her. "Evie?"

She turned her head towards the energy vampire and her expression blossomed into a bright smile once she spotted who it was. 

"Hi, Colin!" she greeted, with a small wave. She quickly stuffed her compact back into her purse as Colin Robinson trekked over to join her by the car. 

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about your, uh, feeding habits," he began, leaning against his car, trying not to look as nervous as he really was.

This sentence drained the light from her face into a look of confusion that masked offense and irritation. 

"W-what do you mean by that?" she asked, gaining a rigid stature.

Colin Robinson blinked and looked to the side, unsure of how to respond for the first time in his life.

"Well, uh, what I'm tryin' to say here is that..." he trailed off as the look of sadness that glazed her usually upbeat and confident eyes bored into him, hitting him like a dagger to the heart.

Damn her. She knew exactly how to make him melt and bend to her will as if he was he was putty in her hands.

He cleared his throat, half to break the silence, half to clear the lump that grew in his throat, and rubbed the back of his neck before speaking again.

"You kinda...hog all of the food, Evie. Here and at work."

Evie's mask broke to pieces as the emotions that hid under it came to the surface.

"Well, I need that energy, Colin," she crossed her arms, "and I don't have roommates to drain from like you do, so, you shouldn't complain," she replied, in a condescending tone.

Colin Robinson felt his cheeks run hot at her response. His roommates were his friends, and yes, he did feed on them from time to time, but they weren't to be lumped in with the addle-brained cattle that lurked in his workplaces.

But however ready he felt to respond in defense of his companions, his throat tightened up and prevented the words from coming out.

Evie took his lack of response as a sign of submission, and kept going.

"Why you don't just eat from the hand you're given isn't my problem. It's your fault you're not eating that much, not mine."

Colin sighed at this. One part of him wanted to argue that she was wrong, and that things could be even if they really wanted it to be, but that part of his mind was drowned out by the other part that bowed to her every whim, and agreed with her. He was an energy vampire. He had to take energy where ever he could find it, regardless of who harbored it. His roommates barely tolerated his presence. He didn't need them. How high were the chances of finding another person willing to be with him as she did?

Colin gave a smile of defeat. "You're right, Evie."

Evie's features softened immensely, her usual perky expression returning to her face. She lingered closer to Colin, and placed her hand upon his cheek. "I know."

She then closed the distance between their mouths and planted a kiss that made all negative emotion inside of Colin Robinson melt down to his feet and away from his person. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, and Evie wrapped hers around his shoulders. They stayed this way for a good while, smooching and hugging under the moonlight.

He could do this, he told himself. He would find a way to make this work for the both of them.


	3. Breaking Point

He couldn't do this anymore.

He had spent the current morning sat over with his head between his knees, which was spinning, and his body slumped weak from the lack of feeding.

He hadn't had a decent feed since the day Evie came to the office, which was three weeks ago, and it was starting to take its toll on his mind and his body. He felt as if he had been shot in his stomach at point-blank range. Walking up the stairs he'd normally trot up every morning without problem now posed a challenge, he started forgetting thought-up sentences as he was speaking them, but most importantly, his human flesh-colored disguise was slowly fading away, as veins that had not appeared before were now becoming prominent and dark blue circles were forming under his eyes. He wouldn't have been aware of this if his roommates hadn't have been observant enough to notice and point it out to him.

That was a point against Evie, she was wrong about them. They cared about him in their own cold, distant way.

Her ways in his mind were steadily being pushed to the side by the voice of his own reason and primal survival instincts as the days rolled by. Those instincts told him to find another office and leave that woman behind in the dust. When the idea had crossed his mind many times before, his worn-out heartstrings would always led him astray and back into her arms, but not this time.

As much as he would miss having someone that wanted his presence and was pleased to see him, he didn't want to suffer anymore for trying to be supportive. He wanted to live, and he knew that if he continued on with this cycle of self-destruction, he wouldn't survive.

Some things just weren't meant to be.

A single tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of breaking Evie's heart, the way her bright eyes would sink and beg him to stay, the way her chin would quiver.

He shook his head, attempting to knock the thoughts out of his head. This was necessary. He had to be strong. Rip the Band-Aid off and cry about it when you get back home, he reasoned to himself.

Colin Robinson picked up his cell-phone from his bedside stand with shaky hands and dialed Evie's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Evie, it's Colin. Could you meet me at the park at 9:00 AM? I have something I wanna tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all happens between those scenes of them dating in Werewolf Feud.


End file.
